


If Band of Brothers Was Modernized

by rab5298



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A day in the life!, Actor portrayals as always!, Comedy, F/M, Ficlets sorta, Fluff and lightheartedness, Funny, Gen, Gene is a Med Student who wants to be a doctor, Gene is a wonderful boyfriend, George and Frank are roommates, He's very good at his job, Humor, Modern AU, More to come both content and character wise!, Multi, No disrespect to any of the men in Easy Company at all., Other, Read like you would a normal text message, Renee and Spina attend med school with Gene, Some suggestive language, The guys all have cellphones now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/pseuds/rab5298
Summary: A fun and short little something I came up with a little while ago. I had this idea in my head where it's like a bunch of different text conversations that play out as short little scenes/ vignettes between the Band of Brothers guys.  Hope you guys like it!





	1. My Adorable Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A text conversation between Doc and Rachel in which Gene forgets some of his medical supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gene initiates the conversation first, then me. Read it from left to right.)

 

 Gene: Hey

Rach: Hi

Gene: Thanks for the supplies 😊

Rach: You're welcome 😊

Rach: Need more just drop me a line

Gene: Thanks babydoll. 😘

Gene: Whatcha up to?

Rach: Nuttin much. Tired.

Gene: Same😴

Rach: I wanna go to bed but I can't.

Gene: How come?

Rach: You're not here with me😔

Gene: Where you at now?

Rach: Home.

Gene: Stay right where you are, babydoll.  I’ll be over in a hot flash!

Rach: Babe! You're so sweet but you don't have to!

Gene: I want to snuggle with my girl😉

Rach: Wait snuggle as in snuggle or something else?

Gene: We can do... something else... if you want 😏

Rach: 😱

Gene: Hahahaha!  God you're adorable!😜

Gene: So whatcha think? Oui ou non?

Rach: Oui 😏😉


	2. When Roommates Go Shopping (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text conversation between Luz and Frank in which it's Luz's turn to do the grocery shopping for their apartment.  
> (Frank initiates the conversation first. Same process for chapter 1)

Perco: Hey George, you still @ the store?

Luz: Yeah. Why?

Perco: Need more toothpaste and a new toothbrush

Luz: Didn't you go to the dentist last week?

Perco:...I broke my toothbrush

Luz: Jesus Christ Frank!  This is the 5th one this week!

Perco: Can't help it!  I like to make sure my teeth sparkle😬😬

Luz: You're insane

Luz: What color? Orange, green or blue

Perco: Green please

Luz: I’m buying two just in case you break another one.

Luz: Anything else, Frank? Going once...going twice…?

Perco: Nah. I’m Gucci

Luz: You know we're too poor for Gucci products.


	3. Work Friend is My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text conversation between our two favorite doctors in training Doc and Spina! Spina is having difficulty in trying to finish the medical reports, where Gene breezes through them.

Spina: Hey you finish those medical reports yet?

Gene: Almost. Got a couple more then je suis fini pour la nuit!

Spina: Damn. Wish I could work as fast as you to get them done😒

Gene: Need some help?

Spina: No.  It's just a lengthy process🙄

Gene: Tell me about it.

Gene: But, I gotta do it before I hang out with my babydoll.

Spina: Speaking of Rachel, how is the lovely lady?😏

Gene: She's great! 

Gene: She's spending the night at my place tonight. Stay at home date night!😬😎

Spina: Ooooo😏

Gene: God Spina! Nothing like that!!

Spina: You never know hehehe

Gene: It's a good thing you're my best friend, else I’d kick your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis fini pour la nuit!- I am finished for the night!


End file.
